Le présumé meurtre du professeur Huthbert Binns
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Binns est mort au milieu de ses élèves. Assassinat, suicide, vieillesse? C'est ce que je m'efforce de savoir, moi, Alfred Long, inspecteur sorcier de Scothland Yard, et vous savez quoi? j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien, entre les monstrueux élèves, les fantômes, et le reste, je n'arrive même pas à mener mon enquête...


NDA : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée du one shot. Évidemment, il sera assez court, parce que faire cela en cours d'histoire n'est pas forcément un bon moyen pour suivre le cours en lui même. Mais je tenais à publier mon idée totalement ridicule!

Soit, bonne lecture à tous!

Enquête de l'inspecteur Alfred Long

Scotland Yard wizard.

_Voici commandant, mon rapport, fait avec l'aide d'un fantôme de Poudlard sur la mort subite du professeur Cuthbert Binns._

Le professeur Binns est mort dans sa classe, le mardi 3 Mai 1859, à 14heures, 27minutes et 32 secondes. Il était présentement en pleins cours d'histoire de la magie en compagnie des élèves de 3eme année de gryffondor et poufsouffle. Sachant que les cours d'histoire de la magie débutent à treize heure l'après-midi avec les serpentards et les serdaigles de 5eme année, peut-on réellement affirmer que le professeur Binns est mort de vieillesse et non assassiné, quand on sait qu'il avait retiré la semaine passée plus de 150 points à Serpentard?

Évidemment non!

Remontons le temps de six heures dans la vie _ou la mort_ de ce cher enseignant. Il prit son petit déjeuner entre huit heures et huit heures vingt, buvant son café dans une lenteur calculée et beurrant ses toasts puis en les tartinant avec de la marmelade. Il les dégusta sans en laisser une seule miette, puis jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sur sa barbiche. À huit heure trente-quatre précise, il rejoignit son bureau où, à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction, il ramena à lui les copies des précédents devoir sur la révolution gobeline de 1600. Sur les dix-huit élèves de cinquième année, seuls quatre d'entre eux avaient obtenus la note au dessus du T _Troll. _C'était désolant, à croire que les jeunes sorciers de cette génération désiraient rester parfaitement stupide.

Le brouhaha plaintif qui provenait du couloir le fit sortir de sa rêverie, il laissa les copies sur son bureau et se dirigea vers sa classe. De neuf heure à dix heures, il s'occupait des premières année de gryffondors et serpentards, une vraie partie de plaisir quand on sait que les jumelles McLenords mettent le feu aux poudres. Binns soupira et fit rentrer les jeunes gens dans la classe. Comme toujours, les serpentards se placèrent sur la droite, les gryffondors à gauche et au tout premier rang de chaque coté des groupe, les jumelles.

Maria, la blonde de gryffondor, semblait prête à mettre l'autre groupe en charpie, elle montrait les dents et tapait du pied. Sa soeur Darla, cheftaine des serpentards pas plus âgés que onze ans, souriait de manière effrontée, le cours _combat_ pouvait démarrer. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, les deux sœurs avaient déjà écopé de trois heures de colle chacune, et ce, en insultant l'autre groupe avec le plus de ferveur possible, en langue gobeline.

Lorsque la cloche salvatrice retenti, la classe était sans dessus dessous, et des feuilles arrachées, provenant des livres d'histoire de la magie normalement posés sur les étagères, flottaient un peu partout. Le vieux sorcier souffla de soulagement, lança un récurvite d'un geste ample et ordonna à la classe suivante de prendre place. Ils n'étaient que neuf septième année à poursuivre l'histoire de la magie, cinq serdaigles et quatre poufsouffles. Ce cours là se passa tranquillement, il n'y eut aucun chahut, aucune voix plus hautes que la sienne, ni même de mots qui se transmettent, seulement le grattement sec et régulier des plumes durant sa dictée du cours. S'il s'était rapproché, il aurait vu que les élèves se servaient de son cours pour achever leurs devoirs de métamorphose ou de sortilèges.

Le cours suivant fut assez habituel en soi, bavardage d'un coté, ronflement de l'autre, et deux ou trois irréductibles bons élèves tentant encore et toujours de résister à l'ennui et de suivre son cours. Dans un sens, il était assez satisfait de sa matinée, il n'y avait pas eut de conflits majeurs comme le mois dernier. C'est donc avec un sourire neutre qu'il prépara la salle pour les cours de l'après-midi, la verrouilla d'un sort et partit en direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuner avec l'espoir de pouvoir gouter une bonne salade de pomme de terre. En chemin, il croisa son collègue enseignant les soins aux créatures magiques, Mr Söma, un sorcier hindou d'un grand charisme. Ils discutèrent un petit moment de leurs élèves et de l'éternel conflits entre les lions et les serpents, avant de se mettre à table.

En retournant à son bureau, Binns maugréa contre les elfes de maisons et leur vin d'orange trop lourd pour son ventre fragile. Il poussa la porte machinalement, oubliant de ce fait qu'elle aurait normalement due être verrouillée, et vint prendre dans ses placards une potion digestive. Il l'a bu cul sec, trouvant le gout amer légèrement différent mais ne s'y attardant pas plus que cela. Enfin, écoutant la sonnerie, il fit entrer les élèves de cinquième année, constatant l'absence d'Ulric Gaunt, il se remémora le dernier match de Quidditch et revit le jeune homme chuter de son balais après une feinte. Toujours à l'infirmerie donc...

Son mal de ventre empira légèrement, mais il l'ignora puisqu'il faisait face aux protestations des étudiants au sujet de leurs notes au devoir sur la révolution gobeline. Ceux qui avaient eut le piètre soutenaient qu'il était parfaitement impossible d'obtenir cette note avec tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, les autres préféraient le piètre au troll. Binns ne remarqua même pas que Laurelyne Black avait récupérer des dossiers dans son propre bureau avant de revenir à sa place. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas très dangereux de laisser entre les mains de la jeune femme les dossiers scolaires de ses camarades de l'an passé. C'est dans une vaine tentative de faire son cours au milieu des véhémences des étudiants qu'il se rendit compte qu'une lourde vague de fatigue s'emparait de lui.

Ce n'était donc pas les serpentards.

La cloche sonna, les cinquième année s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs tandis que les troisième année de gryffondor et poufsouffle prenaient place assise. Au dernier rang, il pouvait apercevoir le jeune farceur des lions, Albus Dumbledore et son camarade blaireau Gabriel Faure en train de rire. Les deux enfants aimaient bien jouer durant son cours et distraire leurs camarades en faisant les pitres toute l'heure. Binns les aimaient bien malgré cela, après tout, ils représentaient souvent les scènes historiques et marquaient facilement les esprits de leurs amis.

Le cours débuta tranquillement, principalement parce que le sujet _Gwendoline la fantasque ou les diverses crémaillères des sorciers_ était très attrayant pour tous. La douleur dans son ventre devint plus forte encore, et le vieux professeur se jura d'aller voir Pasterine_ l'infirmière_ à la fin de cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il était en pleine explication sur les diverses manières employées par les sorciers pour éviter de brûler, il aperçu la figure du jeune Dumbledore en train de mimer la scène. Il se dirigea d'un pas sur, droit sur l'élève fauteur de trouble dans l'intention de le punir pour ses mimiques. L'enfant le vit arriver, il perdit de ses couleurs, son ami Gabriel aussi, et Binns eut brusquement très mal au coeur.

Albus hurla, un bruit sourd retentit, tous se levèrent, terrifiés.

Binns était mort.

Ce n'était pas les serpentards, même s'ils étaient de vrais garnements. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, parce que personne n'était rentré par effraction pour ensuite l'empoisonner, non, sa magie avait juste faiblit. Personne n'avait empoisonné son vin non plus, c'était juste son foie qui le lâchait après 97 ans de services, et personne ne l'avait visé avec un sort, son cœur s'était simplement arrêté :

Binns était mort le 3 Mai 1859 à quatorze heures vingt-sept minutes et trente-deux secondes, en plein milieu de sa classe et de ses jeunes élèves.

Le pire fut que seul son corps mourut, et que le jeune Albus Dumbledore écopa de deux heures de colle supplémentaire. Parce que oui, Cuthbert Binns était devenu un fantôme.

_Vous comprendrez, mon commandant, que je sature un peu quant à l'exécution de ce genre de rapport. À quoi bon faire mon métier quand les fantômes peuvent vous dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec une précision plus incroyable encore? Parce que, croyez-le ou non, ma victime poursuit son cours en ce moment même, et je suis parfaitement inutile... Alors la prochaine fois, mettez-moi sur une affaire que je pourrais peut-être élucider sans spectre à mes cotés._

_Alfred Long_

L'inspecteur sorcier ne fut pas renvoyé, mais mis sur une affaire étrange de meurtres sur des prostituées à White chapelle, en 1888. Il ne l'élucida pas non plus, en revanche, on sait désormais qu'il favorisa la compagnie des fantômes à celles des vivants, parce qu'eux, au moins, ne pouvaient pas vous éviscérer ni signer _votre fidèle serviteur, Jack L'éventreur..._ Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire!


End file.
